The long term objective of this research program is the development of reactive, solid-phase reagents to be used for the rapid synthesis of pharmaceuticals containing short-lived radionuclides. These solid polymeric metallo-organic reagents are designed to react with small radiolabeled molecules in a flow- through system to generate: (0-15)-butanol, (C-11)-butanol, (N- 13)-putrescine, (F-18)-N-methyl spiroperidol, and (I-122)-N- isopropyl amphetamine: agents which are effective for the detection and quantification of blood flow, tumor metabolism, and dopamine receptor sites. Organoborane chemistry will be used to prepare a new series of polymeric reagents containing the functional groups necessary to impart the desired physiological activity to the product pharmaceutical. The availability of these thermally stable, yet chemically reactive, boronated polymers would maker a number of clinically important radiopharmaceuticals available at low cost and help to reduce the cost of medical care.